To meet the ever-growing demand of consumer needs, the pace at which software is developed is rapidly increasing. In the realm of cloud-based services, for instance, new web-based applications and services are constantly being developed to satisfy the demands of businesses and consumers alike. Testing new software helps ensure that the quality of the software is sufficient to meet or exceed user expectations. Testing, however, can be a challenging and resource-intensive endeavor. Testing a new software product can consume a significant amount of time and resources to properly set up and execute. For instance, testing a new software product may require development of a procedure particular to the software product, which may require hours of human labor to produce.